


The third wheel

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Love & Jealousy [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro, the dancer of the TVXQ! is Yunho's best friend. Changmin doesn't like him and Hiro doesn't like Changmin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The third wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta: sorry!!!
> 
> About Hiro: actually, he is a real person and he is dancing in the Humanoids and in other clips and I saw him near Yunho in the 'Catch me' tour in the Hi Ya Ya song. I don't know his real name but this dancer was the muse of my character and he has always short red or purple hair. I think he is so nice.

This was not a good day to Shim Changmin. He was not even blacked out but he had almost slept away on his foot. His manager was the devil himself. When he wanted a single pause, they couldn’t do it because of the serious schedule. At his other side was Yunho who had been the dancing man himself but he knew his partner’s stamina and it was close to the fatigue limit.

“I want to go home” Yunho yawned when they were in their car and leaned on each other.

Changmin, they were tired, though he liked these sweet moments out of the whole damned fanservice.

“Take us home, please!” he waved to their chauffeur and looked at his mate. “Do you want any dinner? We can stop by a pizzeria or a shop.”

“I want only you, Changminnie.” Yunho replied and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Changmin smiled and kissed his head. By their flat, the manager helped lifting up Yunho.

“I can manage us, thank you.” Changmin got one of the arms of his sleeping mate and said ‘good bye’ to the man.

“Good night, then. Tomorrow is off and you can take a long nap.”

“I can walk alone Changmin, thanks.” Yunho yawned and freed himself out when the car vanished.

“Oh, what’s this cold attitude, partner?” the younger slapped his back and walked forward to open the door. The lift had taken them up and Changmin was the one who opened their door again and pushed Yunho into the flat. He was just half out of his shoes but the older grabbed his arm and pulled him in a long and sweet kiss and Changmin thread his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

“Approach our bed, maybe…” Changmin whispered and Yunho picked up him into his arms.

“As you wish…”

Yunho pushed him immediately down and grabbed the bottom of his white shirt and pulled it over his neck. Changmin helped him out of his jeans. Yunho was in a tight black boxer now and Changmin was amazed: this was the sexiest thing in this moment!

After one minute the _maknae_ was naked, too and Yunho was on top of him. He kissed Changmin hard and bit a little but Changmin didn’t care.

“I love you so damned much, Minnie.” Yunho moaned and the other man smiled.

“I love you, too, _hyung_. I want you to fuck me hard.” he begged.

“Right off…”

Yunho grabbed the lube in his hand and he was in his ass.

“You’re so tight...” he moaned and pushed in.

Changmin followed Yunho’s “dancing” and pushed back. Their dancing was the best. Better then a waltzer or a cha-cha.

Changmin licked his mate’s chest and played with his nipples. Yunho’s riding was fast.

“Don’t stop, Yunho… don’t dare stop!”

Yunho looked down at him and Changmin squeezed his lips and eyes.

“Breathe, Changmin!” he said when the younger left out two or three.

“Yeah, just you’re motherfucking amazing…” he whispered. “Aaah…” he whined when Yunho rode faster. “I want to come…”

“So come please, come for me!”

Changmin did it and Yunho fell on him. Now Changmin went down and touched Yunho’s cock, which was still hard. He licked and took it into his mouth.

“Hell yeah, Minnie!’ Yunho moaned and swung his body when Changmin played with it.

Changmin didn’t forget his balls, too and Yunho moaned louder.

“You like when I’m teasing you, right?” Changmin smiled and turned back to his cock.

Yunho squeezed his hands and eyes and grabbed the white sheet. Changmin sucked when he went up and it was the time when the older reached his limit.

“Hm, your taste is better than any pizza, hyung.” Changmin licked his lips and swallowed.

Yunho gasped and touched Changmin’s cheek. The younger leaned down and kissed him.

“Y’know, I like when you are on the top of me, hyung but I adore when I am in this position.” 

Yunho’s eyes shined.

“How was I as a _seme_?” he laughed and pulled closer to Changmin. Their faces were almost meeting and Changmin kissed softly his lips.

“Fantastic… you were amazingly fantastic, baby.”

“Maybe, only I can be on the top when I’m tired…”

“Stupid…” Changmin laughed a little. “I want to talk with you about someone.” he started to be serious.

“Oh-oh.” Yunho looked up at him.

“I don’t like when that red haired dancer is close to you or coming to you and steps into your personal space.” he touched Yunho’s black hair and his mouth was dry.

“You know the best that he is my friend. I don’t have much but he is.”

“I know… I know but when I’m seeing him dancing so close to you my jealousy starts to come out and I forget everything around me.”

“He does what he has to do. You didn’t like when those other two lifted me up in the Humanoids…”

Changmin sat up and looked out their window. Out was dark now and they could see the lights of the Seoul night. Yunho touched Changmin’s sweaty spine and embraced his back. He started to give softly kisses on Changmin’s shoulders and neck and the younger shifted and his tongue right off was inside of Yunho’s mouth.

“You’re sexy when you are jealous.” Yunho laughed and he was ready for a second round.

“I am jealous because of you are my _life_ , Yunho.”

“And you’re mine, baby but I need on friends. You have Kyuhyun, too.” he kissed Changmins’s lips between the words.

“Don’t worry but if I see that he is bothering you, I’ll punch him.”

Yunho laughed out loud.

“I’m serious, hyung… I’ll punch him and kill him if he…”

“I know, I know, Minnie and I have no doubt that you’ll do what you say. But you have to trust in me because it kills me…”

“I’m trusting in you. I don’t trust in **him**! It is different.”

“Changmiiin!”

“WHAT?! It is normal, I guess. I don’t know his intents and till I know his…”

“Do you want to know him?! It was what you said?”

Changmin stopped for a second.

“Wait, no… NO!…”

“Oh yes! You said you want to know him and do you know what is my answer? Huh…?”

Changmin sighed deep and squeezed his lips.

“My damned answer is a HOLY YES, Min!”

Changmin moaned.

“Okay, we can go meeting… BUT if you will be there, too.”

“Of course I will be there, don’t worry.”

 They killed the mood so they had to go under the shower.

 

**...**

 

 _He_ was at the side of the table in a cafe and has waited _them_. He sat in the corner and wore big, black sunglasses. He gazed the passers and some snowflakes have started dropping off of the sky. His name was Hiro and his father was Japanese. He lived his whole life with his dear mother and when his audition as a dancer had been successful; his mother was the happiest Korean mother. Then he started as a trainee and knew Yunho who was the sweetest person by the SM. He thought so about him.  They had danced together a lot then the group formed and they didn’t meet as often as before. Till one day… when the other three went away and Yunho and Changmin had stayed alone. Yunho was a wreck together with Changmin and their managers decided they need on more dancers. Since their debut day, they had been again best friends.

Of course, Changmin, that little brat didn’t like Hiro and Hiro liked teasing the kid. He knew they are together as mates because Yunho told him when he was drunk and he didn’t tell anyone about them. It was their personal life and since Yunho was happy, it was ok.

He was watching Changmin afar and waited the day when the kid found out that he is in their life, too. Especially, in Yunho’s life! Hiro didn’t want disturbing the other guy but Changmin wanted this meeting, and Hiro was all right with the “ _date_ ”. 

Oh, hell no! Hiro hated the idea of the date and wanted to run away. Actually because of it he didn’t take off his sunglasses and jacket, though he was in a really warm place… near a convector. The waitress watched him with curious face when she put the hot espresso onto the table. Hiro sighed behind her back and did some uncomfortable movements. He shifted his head towards the door and cut a short smile when he saw Changmin. Of course, without Yunho! _Fuck_!

He stood up and welcomed the younger. Changmin leaned down and took his jacket off.

“Are you Hiro, right?”

‘ _Of course I am, little brat… what do you think… Michael Jackson_?!’ he thought but a quite different reply came out of his mouth.

“Pleased to meet you, Changmin?”

“Yes, but actually we’re dancing together and I know your name just I wanted starting this conversation… well…” he responded as quickly as the fast scooter and seemed to feel embarrassed.

“Uh, where is…” Hiro wanted to ask but Changmin was quicker again.

“He is in the practice room with the choreographer. He will be late but he will arrive as soon as possible.”

Hiro nodded.

“Do you want to drink or eat something? This place is cool in these things.”

Changmin looked around and the waitress caught his glance.

“I would like one Earl Grey tea, please!”

“Do you drink it with sugar or honey?”

“I want sugar and lemon, if it is possible, Miss?”

The waitress smiled when she wrote his order and left them alone.

“Do you need on a little caffeine?” Hiro laughed.

Changmin laughed awkwardly and squeezed his lips and his face changed into serious.

“ ** _Who are you_**?” he asked on dark tone.

“Well, his best friend…”

“Aha.”

“Look, I know you don’t like my ass because I’m often close around him - ( _‘Too close’_ Changmin thought) - but don’t worry, I’m not interested in guys.”

Changmin smirked.

“I am not against this friendship. You have to know about it but I feel sometimes… when I’m watching you hit it off with him… my jealousy wants to come out.”

Changmin said out. It was not a big think as he thought but uncomfortable. Now Hiro was on the upper edge and Changmin stepped one back… _SHIT_!

“We are not on a battlefield. Take it easy, little boy!” Hiro caught his drink and smiled.

“I’m not a little boy, thanks!” Changmin retorted kindly and lifted his tea up to his mouth as Hiro.

They smiled at each other as if they were good buddies and drank. At the end of this moment Yunho arrived and welcomed them happily. For a one good minute the other two didn’t answer and didn’t look up at him just gazed each other with dead serious faces.

Yunho swallowed and cut a short smile.

“Hey, guys, do you want to kill each other with those blinks?”

At least Changmin smiled and stood up.

“Hi, hyung!” he kissed Yunho’s cheek and softly touched his hip. 

Hiro’s face was dark at the sight of them.

“Hi, buddy! What’s up?” he grabbed Yunho’s hand and shook it.

Yunho made a long smile and tossed down his jacket. He seated himself next to Changmin.

“Well, what I missed out?”

Changmin laughed up bitterly.

“Nothing important, hyung.” he shrugged.

“Your eyes don’t say the same.” Yunho felt that it is a _fucking_ awkward meeting.

“Yunho, baby, could you bring me a glass of water?” Changmin touched his arm.

Yunho frowned.

“I’ll ask the waitress…”

“No, don’t need on water, buddy. Your boyfriend just tried to say that he has a problem whit me.”

“I… I don’t get it. What do you want with the water – he looked short at Changmin – and Hiro, Changmin has no problem with you. He wanted this date.”

“I think we failed at a point.” Changmin looked into Hiro’s face.

Yunho gave a deep sigh and looked the table.

“Sorry, I had to practice and somewhere it is my fault that you couldn’t begin a normal conversation. I must have been here with you, guys.” he sighed.

“No, it’s not your fault.” Changmin bit his lips. “We were idiots, sorry!”

Hiro nodded and looked like a puppy.

“Sorry, Changmin, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I wanted to say the same: sorry!” they stood up and shook their hands again. Hiro's squeezing was rather strong. 

Yunho frowned.

“Guys, I know you are good actors. It’s not a play, is it?”

“Look, Yun… I’m not saying that we are good friends but we will try because of your sake!” Hiro replied when he sat back.

Changmin nodded.

“I’m quite agree! I will try accept that **_he_** – looked at Yunho – is important to you.”

“Thanks, Changmin! Good to know that my best friend’s mate – _he lowered his voice by the ‘mate’ word_ – will like me somewhere.”

“ ’ _Like_ ’ is a little stretching… but I do everything.” he hissed the last words.

Yunho’s face was pale as the snow outside.

‘ _At least, they are talking without killing thoughts_.’ he thought so and undid his buttons.

“Changmin…” Hiro addressed him with the brightest smile as he could make. “The SM will organize a party in the town on Friday’s night.”

“I know but the Fridays are our…”

“I want you two come and dance a little. Your working hard and these nights are cool.”

Changmin looked at Yunho who did the same.

“What are you think, hyung?”

“I wanted to ask the same. I’m going if you want.”

Changmin swallowed. He didn’t want to decide here, it was the truth. But if he says no, he will be the evil boyfriend who doesn’t allow his mate to do what he wants.

“Hyung, I know the Fridays are full of with schedules but if we have off time than we can go and dance a little bit.”

Yunho smiled. ‘ _It was nice, Minnie_.’ he said in himself and touched Changmin’s back.

Yunho knew that the Fridays were their nights if they were off… cooking something or watching a good movie or doing something together.

“We go if we have time, thanks Hiro!”

“Not at all but sorry, guys; I have to go. My mother kills me if I’m late.”

“I welcome her!” Yunho stood up and Hiro gave him a kiss on his cheek and hurried out from the café.

Changmin looked towards him behind Yunho’s back and rolled his eyes. Yunho didn’t notice it.

 

**...**

 

The Friday was off – why not? - and Changmin thought he has the unluckiest person of the world. He swallowed when Yunho stepped in his shoes and caught his hand.

“Don’t worry, Min! I know you hate this but we have to go. He had invited us, remember?”

 _‘Of course I remember but we have the own will, too.’_ he thought but just moaned and allowed to Yunho pushing him out of the door.

It was just lucky that there will be their friends: the Suju boys, Shinee babies and some SNSD girls and Boa. Boa, to her credit, was the one – with Kyuhyun - who helped Changmin out from his awkward phone-guilt accident and Yunho could forgive him. Actually, Changmin looked into Yunho’s personal texts and found some messages from Jaejoong! This accident almost killed his feelings but he didn’t want to listen to Yunho’s explanation and went to Bali to make his schedule. They talked about it with Kyuhyun, too and the guy was on Yunho’s side with Boa. Yunho didn’t want those messages just Jaejoong wrote something: _‘How beautiful was their relationship and blablablaaa…’_ Changmin felt him as a dick and kissed Yunho hard when the other guy gave his permission.

Changmin thought that everything was all right now but of course this Hiro guy had to kill their good term. Changmin clasped his hands in their car and watched the car driver’s back.

“Are you ok, Min?” Yunho asked shyly and Changmin’s expression softened.

Before they have arrived, Changmin gave him a tender and long kiss. Yunho kissed back and touched Changmin’s face.

“I love you so much and want fucking you here, right now! You’re super sexy in this clothes.” he whispered and Changmin sighed up. It was very erotic and Yunho pushed him down. Their car driver has already gone out and Yunho closed the vehicle with his key, which was still inside. 

“You drive me crazy, Changmin!” he whispered and licked his mate’s throat.

“Do you want to be again on the top?”

“As you see it…your skin is so sweet… what kind of lotion are you using?”

“Orange…”

Yunho kissed his lips hard and pulled down Changmin’s jeans only half to his knees. Their backseat was huge because it was a limo with darkened windows and nobody could see what are they doing inside. Changmin pulled off his dark blue shirt and his tongue was on Yunho’s shoulders. He bit and sucked him out but the other didn’t care. Yunho was inside of him and Changmin moaned when he started moving so fast. He held Changmin by his back and their faces could almost meet and he heard the younger’s low moans.

After Yunho came, Changmin changed their position and was right off inside of his hyung. He pushed down Yunho onto the seat and bit the older’s lips and played with his tongue. He licked his nipples and muscles and rode on Yunho’s waist.

They were almost at the end of their action but in the most beautiful moment somebody knocked on their door. Changmin stopped himself and Yunho sighed:

“What?” it sounded nervous.

Changmin pulled out his cock and leaned on their seat. His face was sweaty and he was frustrated because of the non-ended action. Yunho touched his shoulders and threaded his fingers through Changmin’s hair.

“What?!” he asked again angrily.

“Sorry for the interrupting, guys just I saw your car is here.” Hiro was, of course!

Changmin showed a short ‘ _of course!_ ’ smile and hissed.

“We’re coming, Hiro. Just give us some minutes, please!” Yunho answered and looked at his mate who cried a little bit. His tears were in his corner of his eyes.

“Min, I’m so sorry….” he wanted to say and touched his cheek but Changmin shifted.

“No, I… I don’t know...” he sniffled.  

Yunho sighed and leaned closer to him and embraced him tight.

“We can go home right now if you wish.” he whispered and licked his ears.

Changmin nodded but picked up his shirt into his hands.

“Go because your friend will be mad…” he replied shortly and left Yunho alone in the car.

Yunho stayed alone for a moment and wiped his face. He wanted to bring Changmin home right now but stepped out and followed his mate’s back.

Their friends were by the doorway and Kyuhyun sent a welcome smile to Changmin who waved and embraced his shoulders.

“Hi, Min! Good to see you, guys!” he shifted towards Yunho and the older grabbed his shoulders and squeezed it.

“Good to meet to you, too, Kyuhyun! Ah, Leetuk…!”

Leeteuk went away with him to the Suju members and left Changmin and Kyuhyun alone. Changmin immediately pushed his best friend into the boy toilette and closed the door.

“What are you doing, hey?”

“I am in a big problem!” he pointed out and cut serious face.

Kyuhyun leaned on one sink and clasped his hands.

“Tell me about the guy!”

**...**

 

Some minutes later they left the toilette and found Yunho who danced with Hiro in the middle of the room. Changmin squeezed his lips and Kyuhyun moaned up.

“Hey bro, just be calm, okay?” he shook his shoulders and Changmin didn’t respond just nodded.

He walked towards them and touched softly Yunho’s back. Yunho turned and happy smile was on his face.

“I’m waited for you!” he shouted because of the loud music and Changmin barely understood him.

Changmin caught one of hand of him and gave him a whirl. Yunho laughed up and touched his waist and danced closer to Changmin.

Hiro stepped one back and smiled at the maknae who felt himself as a winner. Not so long, because Hiro began to do cool moves and Yunho cheered to him. At this moment somebody hit Changmin’s back and he almost fell down onto the floor.

‘ _Upsss_ …’ he hissed and he noticed Yesung ( _who has left the army because of this weekend_ ) behind his back who begged for his forgiveness. He and Ryeowook were enjoying really themselves and forgot everything around them. Changmin mouthed ‘ok’ and they smiled and moved away. 

 “Are you all right?” Yunho moved closer to him and showed towards the chairs and tables. Changmin nodded and followed him.

“I’m okay, just they were very happy.” he sighed and sat down. He undid the buttons of his shirt and looked at Yunho. He has always stood but looked down and touched Changmin’s cheek.

“No, don’t start this, please!” Changmin pushed off his hand with a gentle move.

Yunho’s face darkened.

“You hate me now… do you?”

“Very!” Changmin’s voice was ironic not sarcastic but Yunho’s heart was hurting.

He sat near the younger and deeply looked into his eyes.

“Say out what you want!”

Changmin bitterly laughed.

“I… I don’t know, baby. I’m feeling me as a looser and y’know, it’s not very cool. What is more… it is shit!”

Yunho looked away and watched the lights. He couldn’t answer anything.

“Don’t look like this!”

“How?”

“Like… like a puppy.” Changmin pointed out.

“D’you like my puppy face?” Yunho playfully leaned into his face and Changmin laughed up.

He tried Yunho’s face pushing off but Yunho didn’t let himself and at a very romantic moment he grabbed Changmin’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He didn’t kiss him because they were in public but looked into the younger’s eyes and he seemed very serious. Changmin still laughed but finished when he watched Yunho’s eyes.

“I take us seriously, Changmin! Never doubt in my feeling… never!” he shook a little bit Changmin’s shoulders and the other just swallowed and nodded.

“Hey, Yun… what are you doing here? The others are looking for you everywhere!” Hiro stepped into the picture but Yunho still watched Changmin.

“Leave us, Hiro.” he said but didn’t watch up.

 “Come on, Yun! You can be together at thousands time but tonight…”

Yunho just smiled at Changmin and stood up. Hiro smirked and slapped his friend’s shoulder.

“Good… now come!”

“No!’

“Why? They want us, Yun… we can dance together as if we were kings!”

“I said no! I am…”

“You don’t want to come because of this little shitty, right?” Hiro looked down at Changmin and Yunho’s eyes widened.

“What did you say?” his voice was louder and Kyuhyun who stood close to them stepped behind Changmin immediately.

When Hiro watched  Kyuhyun walking closer he swallowed.

“Is there a problem, hyung?” he asked Yunho.

“He called Changmin shitty.”

Now Kyuhyun swallowed and fisted his hands.

“Repeat it!”

Hiro stepped back.

“Yun, I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to call him like that just he… he doesn’t like me and…”

“I know why he doesn’t like you just until I did not realize how much turd you are.”

Hiro’s face darkened.

“You are always with him! That’s the problem!” Hiro shouted and now the whole ballroom watched them.

“Guys… not here, please!” Leeteuk appeared near them – smiled awkwardly - and touched Yunho’s back. “Go out!” he whispered and Yunho nodded.

They left the room. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun accompanied them. Changmin’s face was pale as the wall and Kyuhyun strongly held his arm.

“Are you okay?” his friend looked at him with worried expression.

“I… I am all right.” Changmin whispered but Kyuhyun was not sure in this.

When they reached a calm place, Leeteuk immediately turned to Yunho.

“What was that inside?! Are you guys out of your damned minds?”

Hiro looked the dark sky and Yunho just watched away. He really liked Leeteuk and he didn’t want to cause such a problem. He sighed and watched at the Suju captain.

“Sorry, hyung; just my best friend called my love ‘shitty’ and I wanted to say where he to go!”

“But there were managers, too! Not just our friends! They know about you… about us… but if a journalist were there it would cause a bigger problem! Think of your life!”

Leeteuk glanced at Changmin and shook Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, too.” Hiro started. “I really didn’t want to hurt him just I’m jealous, too Yunho! You are my best friend and you’re always together! I just get a piece of you!”

Yunho smiled tartly.

“I’ve never imagined that the two of you will fight because of me.”

Hiro looked at Changmin who didn’t look out well. His friend was near him but he almost…

“CHANGMIN!” Hiro shouted and ran to the guy who collapsed and almost hit his head into the hard floor.

Hiro was there in time and held his back. Yunho’s heart left out a beat and he rushed there. They laid him onto the floor and Yunho cried.

“Changmin please, answer me!” he begged and slapped his face cautiously but the younger was unconscious.

“I’m calling a doctor!” Kyuhyun said and rushed in.

Yunho watched Hiro for a moment.

“Thanks! You saved him…”

“I just didn’t want him to hit his head. Actually, he is very…”

“Yes?”

Yunho stood up and looked into his eyes.

“Your boyfriend is very charming and kind… and handsome!”

“Thank you!”

“And he is not a shitty…”

Leeteuk smiled when he saw this scene and nodded in his agreement. When the doctor arrived, he said that the young man was tired and because of it he fell down.  Yunho was gentle when he scooped Changmin into his arms and took him home.

He laid him onto the soft bed and changed his clothes. Changmin woke up after some second and his eyes were red when he watched at Yunho. The other just smiled and sat near him and touched Changmin’s forehead.

“Are you okay, baby?” he whispered.

“Why are we home?” he moaned and wanted to sit up.

Uh, it was a bad movement because his head ached. He felt a little nausea, too. Yunho pushed him back onto his pillow.

“Your eyes are very red, my little one… just sleep, okay?” he held wet sponge to his forehead and Changmin closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“Never… I… we were idiots and Hiro was the one who saved you.”

Changmin opened one of his eyes.

“Really?”

Yunho nodded.

“Yes. Because of him, you didn’t hit your head into the hard floor. We talked about everything and he will visit you when you will be better.”

Changmin touched his arm and smiled weakly.

“I was idiot, too. I’ve never wanted to be against him and if you like his company, I will be like him. Or… I will try to give him a chance.”

Yunho gave him a soft kiss and left Changmin to sleep away.

 

**...**

 

He woke up at the middle of the night. Weak light was in their room and he saw Yunho sleeping next to him. His face was calm and Changmin leaned closer and touched his cheek. Yunho didn’t wake up just turned on his back. Changmin quietly laughed up and touched his own lips. He caught their cover and pulled off of him gentle. Yunho was only in a grey pants and Changmin could watch his abs. It was going up and down because of his breathing. Changmin changed his position cautiously and he was right off on the top of Yunho. Yunho was still asleep and Changmin had to leaning down and tenderly kissing his lips. He kissed Yunho’s closed eyes and nose.

“You must have been very tired, hyung…” he whispered when he realized Yunho won’t wake up and sleeping deep.

The maknae had an idea in his pretty head. He allowed himself to give little kisses on Yunho’s throat and onto his shoulders… then went downer licking his shoulder, his chest and played with those abs.

“Hm, you are a stubborn person, hyung!” he shook his head. “Maybe you will out of your dreams if I’m doing this…” he sighed and Yunho’s nipples were inside of his mouth and his tongue licked them. Yunho’s breathing changed a little bit and Changmin looked up.

“You are very naughty tonight, precious…” Yunho laughed up and pulled Changmin closer by his hair.

Changmin kissed him and Yunho played with his hair. He really liked Changmin’s hair.

“Tonight I will be here, above you… if you don’t mind.”

“The old times are back…” Yunho smiled and let Changmin to do what he planned.

Changmin went back and licked his cock and took it into his mouth. He licked and played with it and Yunho felt himself in the heaven. Changmin didn’t let him to coming and pulled his mouth away.

“Wicked!” Yunho moaned in his frustration.

“Am I the wicked witch of the East?”

“Whatever… don’t teasing me, pleaseee!”

Changmin smiled and went back.

“Oh… holy yes… do it, Minnie!”

“Do you want to come?”

“Yeah…”

“So pray!”

“Please…”

“Say: I am yours… and I let you…”

“I am yours… forever…”

Changmin did the last maneuver and Yunho cried a little and calmed down onto his pillow.

“Oh, my Godness…” he was panting.

Changmin went to his side and rested his head on Yunho’s heart. He could hear his heartbeats and that sound was so calming. He almost slept away but Yunho touched his hair and wanted to kiss him. He leaned up and played a little. Then Changmin lay back and Yunho was stroking his hand, which stayed on his chest.

They slept until late morning.

 

**...**

 

_One month after…_

 

“ _It’s okay, he will start in five minutes. No… don’t worry, I have plans with Kyuhyun… we will watch a play_. _Sungmin will be playing the main role…_ ”

Yunho heard them from the doorway and smiled. He knew they are not acting because Hiro and Changmin actually went shopping together and buy a new bicycle together – Hiro was the master of those things – and they played Wii together… slowly Yunho started feeling himself in the background but he was happy because of it.

They wrote a house plan together, which day will be the friends and, which will be their days. One week after the accident of Changmin, Hiro came and they talked a lot. At first Changmin was not so talkative but Hiro helped him out and at one point they found a common theme and Yunho could not comment on anything… they left him in the kitchen and walked together into the living room. Those two together was the best sight for Yunho who just leaned onto the fridge and watched them. 

“Yunho, dear, you have to go… and me, too!” Changmin shouted and found his leader in his shoes.

“Ah, I didn’t notice that you are already here…”

“Give me a kiss, Changmin!”

“Hm, have a good night, Yun!”

“Have a good night in the theater! Do you have enough clothes on you? There will be cold.”

Changmin nodded and pressed his lips to Yunho’s. Just still one kiss!

“Don’t dare cheat on!” he elbowed Yunho who smiled.

“ _Don’t dare cheat on_!” he mocked and didn’t want to let Changmin’s waist.

“Wait me here, if you’re back!”

“In this doorway?!” the maknae laughed up.

Yunho gave him a long _‘goodbye’_ kiss and opened the door. Everything was perfect in their life!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Changmin's phone accident in my 'After fighting' story.


End file.
